a forest and beyond
by Devil Lace
Summary: Drabble collection. I wasn't sure how a tunic was going to help me breathe underwater but I hadn't the time to be afraid, not when the Zoras needed my help to restore Lake Hylia.
1. setting one: korkiri forest

Author's Note: Well here's something new from me. Something different and experimental and in the fandom of one of my favorite video game series, Zelda. This fic will be an exploration of the beautiful world of Hyrule and Termina, plus an insight on some of the many wonderful characters. I started out with when Link first meets Navi but I will be exploring many of the regions of Hyrule and Termina, such as Zora's Domain, Clock Town, and one of my favorite areas, the Spirit Temple. Plus many characters. This is just a drabble collection for fun and experimenting with the settings and world of Zelda so enjoy if you are interested in that kind of stuff. Review if you'd like.

* * *

><p>Chapter One<br>Korkiri Forest

* * *

><p>What is that? And why is it in my room?<p>

The first thing I notice when I wake up is light and not just the light of the sun breaking over the hills but something much closer. And brighter. Brighter than the sun's light? What could it be? I peer out through a tired eye and I see something small and floating. A small, ball of cool blue light with four white wings there, yelling at me to wake up.

I yawn and sit up from my lumpy bed and the fairy flies over to me in a rush. It shouts out it's name, Navi, and begins to fly back and forth across my room, pacing, as it tells me that the Great Deku Tree has summoned me and that I now have my very own fairy. Well, it's about time.

The fairy lets out a feminine jingle to catch my attention. "Come on, we haven't got a lot of time!" She swiftly flies out of my tree house and out into the forest but I continue to sit there, blinking the sleep out of my eyes and wondering what just happened. Deku Tree needs my help, fairy bossing me around, strange dreams still lingering in my mind. Okay, now that I have that all sorted out I stand up and adjust my tunic. My boots, a size too big, clunk loudly against the flimsy carpeted floor. I wonder if Saria had any more fake Wolfos' pelts for me to lay across the floor.

"Link!"

I guess I shouldn't be worrying about that right now. The Great Deku True needs my help. But maybe more important than that was the fact that I finally had a fairy! I wonder what Mido would say about that!


	2. setting: lake hylia

Author's Note: This piece is a lot better than the first I must say and I believe it might be from listening to the Water Temple theme as I wrote it. It really got me into the mood. Anyways here's the second drabble set in Lake Hylia. Link's first use of the Zora Tunic and Iron Boots and he's a bit nervous.

* * *

><p>Setting Two:<br>Lake Hylia

* * *

><p>Could a blue tunic really make the prospect possible that I could breathe underwater? I had my doubts but the Goron Tunic the Gorons had given me had made it so I could withstand the volcanic conditions of Death Mountain.<p>

But as I stood there, suited in my new Zora Tunic and looked out into the empty, huge gorge before me that used to be Lake Hylia I knew I had no time to be afraid.

There, near the small island in the middle of this vast chasm was a small pond of water, still deep enough to completely submerge me and then some. With a deep breath, I hurried my way towards it as I knew that was where the entrance to the next temple lie.

The third temple, the Water Temple, which would be no doubt, filled with water. And I, a simple Hylian, would need the aid of equipment to make it through a place fitted for the Zoras. I wore my tunic that would aid in the fact that I could not breathe underwater. The iron boots would aid in the fact that I would float, not sink.

I stood at the water's edge and carefully stepped into it. The water rippled around my feet and if I looked beneath the water, I saw what looked to be a hole, blocked by an iron gate.

The rain started up, thunder striking through the gray clouds. Evil was looming around me. I could sense it as the weather changed to tell of the despair of this once magnificent lake I remembered visiting as a child. The Zoras were crying for redemption, were crying for the life that had greedily been stolen from them. I had to remind myself that it was my duty as the Hero of Time to do all I could to give them back all that had been lost.

So I did what I had to do and equipped the Iron to the bottom of my boots. Suddenly my legs felt thick and heavy as a rock. I strained the muscles in my legs to just take one step. The effort left me breathless. I gritted my teeth and forced another step, still not quite reaching the deeper water. Another step, then another, my chest beginning to rise from the energy that had been spent just from the simple task of walking.

But there was only one step left to take before I would fall beneath the water's edge and do as the boots were designed for me to do: sink. I could feel my throat tighten at the thought of sinking beneath the deep water, something that I would not be able to survive for long without the help of the tunic. Sure, it promised me the gift of breath but what if it didn't work like they had said? Would I have enough time to tear the iron from my boots before my lungs were filled with the lake water?

I could not be afraid.

I took the last leap of faith and felt myself sink with vast speed from the weight of the iron beneath my boots. I sank and sank and sank, the feeling of drowning began to grip me for a moment as I looked around, the water burning my eyes and the bubbles escaping my nose as I breathed in and out.

I reached the bottom with a loud clunk and glanced around underneath the deep water. My vision swayed as the water did, my chest rose quickly but I noticed ... I could breathe. I could breathe easily through my nose and out out my mouth and with a loud sigh of relief I glanced at the obstacle ahead of me, a huge, iron gate.  
>I simply laughed. If I could survive scorching mountains and breathe underwater, then maybe I could do anything.<p> 


End file.
